Sur la plage abandonnée
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS, Slash, Deathfic. La mélancolie qui envahit Lord Voldemort au souvenir de son seul amour.


**Sur la plage abandonnée.**

Un homme marchait lentement sur la plage. Ses longs cheveux noirs et sa cape claquaient dans le vent, et l'eau qui venait se jeter sur les grands rochers noirs et luisants l'éclaboussait parfois. La mélancolie la plus profonde se lisait sur son beau visage. Il pensait à son seul amour, disparu depuis si longtemps qu'il avait oublié de nombreux détails le concernant. La façon qu'il avait de le regarder pendant qu'il s'habillait, l'odeur qu'il avait le matin en sortant du lit, le sourire triste qui lui faisait si mal au coeur quand ils devaient se séparer.

Malgré cela, il le voyait encore près de lui. Il l'imaginait qui lui parlait, avec des gestes des mains un peu fébriles, ses beaux yeux verts pétillants de vie.

L'homme qui marchait avait lui-même causé son malheur. Son histoire était désespérement simple. Il y avait mille ans de cela, une guerre avait repris. Un jeune garçon s'était retrouvé aux mains de son ennemi mortel. Ça aurait pu, ça aurait dû, se terminer là, mais la vie n'est jamais aussi simple. Il était tombé amoureux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi, mais l'amour a des raisons que la raison ignore. Il le trouvait tout simplement merveilleux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explications compliquées. Harry avait touché le coeur de Voldemort et le mage noir, au lieu de le tuer, l'avait emprisonné et l'avait séduit. Bien sûr ça n'avait pas été facile, ni rapide, mais le jeune homme avait fini par céder à la passion. A partir de là avait commencée une période assez caothique, mais heureuse. Voldemort avait laissé repartir Harry contre la promesse de revenir et il l'avait fait. Chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils oubliaient le monde extérieur et profitaient uniquement de leur amour. Voldemort s'était vu redevenir plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais la réalité avait fini par les rattraper. Harry avait vu mourir trop d'amis, et il avait supplié à de nombreuses reprises Voldemort de cesser cette guerre. Il l'avait cajolé, s'était mis en colère, lui avait promis une vie merveilleusement heureuse, avait menacé de se tuer, mais en vain. Lord Voldemort était resté sinon insensible, du moins entêté. Son orgueil et sa rancune avaient tout gâché. Harry avait fini par ne plus revenir. Il avait cherché les horcruxes pendant très longtemps, puis, las et désespéré par la déchéance de son monde, il était venu affronter Voldemort et celui-ci n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le tuer. Il avait détruit la seule personne au monde qu'il avait jamais aimée, et son coeur était devenu définitivement noir et plus dur que du diamant.

L'Angleterre avait peu à peu sombré dans les ténèbres, puis la nuit était tombée, d'abord sur l'Europe, puis sur le monde tout entier. Il régnait d'une main de fer sur son immense royaume et tout espoir s'était éteint, tout était devenu sombre et morne, à jamais.

L'homme qui marchait sur la plage était mortellemet triste. L'île qu'il foulait du pied avait été le dernier bastion de résistance sur terre. Plus loin sur la plage, le sang des rebelles avait rougi le sable et Voldemort avait senti à ce moment-là quelque chose s'éteindre en lui. Il était mort. Le rêve pour lequel il avait tout sacrifié lui était devenu indifférent. La domination du monde, le pouvoir absolu, avait un goût beaucoup trop amer pour qu'il puisse s'en satisfaire encore. Il était infiniment vieux, et les personnes à qui il avait voulu prouver quelque chose, il ne savait plus trop quoi au juste, avaient disparu depuis longtemps.

Il se mit à pleurer. Harry lui semblait si lointain tout à coup, comme un rêve qui s'estomperait peu à peu. Et pourtant il pouvait presque l'entendre rire, sentir sa petite main se glisser dans la sienne, percevoir le goût de ses baisers sur ses lèvres.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et un petit coffret apparut devant lui. Il contenait ses horcruxes. Harry les avait cherchés en vain, car Voldemort les avaient cachés dans un autre monde, un espace hors du temps et de la matière. Il se disait maintenant qu'il aurait dû le laisser les trouver, mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard ! Il sortit les objets un à un, les caressa longuement avec un air pensif, puis les détruisit méthodiquement avec une formule magique. La main qui tenant la baguette tremblait légèrement mais sa voix était claire et assurée.

Lentement, il se déhabilla entièrement et entra doucement dans la mer. L'eau froide lui mordait la peau, les vagues le poussaient, le bousculaient avec violence et semblaient se moquer de lui. Bientôt, il ne sentit plus le sable sous ses pieds et se mit à nager.

Il nagea des heures et des heures. Il se retrouvait dans l'immensité calme de l'océan. Plus il nageait, et plus la tranquillité le gagnait. Arrivé aux limites de ses forces, il était enfin en paix avec lui-même, avec le monde entier. Epuisé, le corps raide de fatigue, il se laissa couler.

Au-dessus de la surface de l'eau, il pouvait voir le soleil au zénith. Il retint sa respiration autant qu'il le put. Plus il sombrait, et plus la lumière déclinait.

A la fin, il eut un grand sursaut involontaire. L'eau froide au goût salé envahit sa bouche, puis sa gorge, emplit ses poumons. Il se débattit encore un peu, torturé par la souffrance et la terreur. Ses mouvements s'affaiblirent, pour s'arrêter enfin. Au moment où le soleil allait disparaitre, il vit le visage souriant de Harry.

-N'aie pas peur mon amour, lui dit-il.

Alors Voldemort cessa d'avoir peur et sourit à la vision. Tout devint noir et il mourut.

**Fin.**


End file.
